Traditional home surveillance may include video cameras installed by a service provider to monitor a property. The viewpoint of these video cameras may be fixed or may have limited movable range and therefore the video cameras may miss important events. Additionally, with the large amount of video that can be captured, it is possible to miss important events. Furthermore, traditional ground-based surveillance systems may be vulnerable to manipulation or damage, for example, by an intruder. For example, an intruder may disable or break a ground-based video camera when the video camera is at a known location.
At the same time, as the delivery of packages using unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) becomes prevalent, UAVs traveling to and from a delivery destination may be leveraged to perform secondary tasks. With a variety of sensors aboard, including a digital camera, a UAV may be deployed to perform secondary tasks that are different than delivering a package to a destination and then returning directly back to an origination location.